The Rest of Eternity
by heavy.sighs.and.sad.goodbyes
Summary: Too bad not all good things can last forever. That's why it's a good thing that Garrett and Kate can.


_**The Rest of Eternity**_

Garrett glanced over at Kate. She looked a little bit upset. He hadn't done anything wrong…that he knew of. But with Kate, you never really knew. She could get upset over the simplest things, as he had found in all the time they spent together. They had first met each other when Bella Cullen had been about to have a child…something that was unheard of considering the father was a vampire and she was a mortal. Both Kate and he had agreed to be witnesses of Renesmee Cullen. It was as they were about to be destroyed by the Volturi that Garrett realized that he was very much falling in love with Kate, and secretly prayed to God (although he never really believed in God) that they would stay safe so he could be with Kate forever.

Kate just seemed to be that much more upset as Garrett glanced over at her again before he looked up at the sky.

"Really, Kate, if you want to do something else, we can. We don't _have_ to look at the stars all night. I just thought that since they're so pretty tonight, and we don't exactly need the sleep…" Garrett told her, smiling a little at his joke. Kate didn't smile. She just continued staring up at the sky.

"Nope. This is fine."

Garrett stared at Kate, feeling somewhat angry. This is fine? He sighed and laid his head back down on the grass. It was almost as if she were _trying_, very hard, to make this a long night. He usually didn't mind long nights with Kate. Long nights with Kate were wonderful, especially since they could talk for nothing the whole night. He loved that about her. She could just go on about nothing…so simple and elegant. She amazed him. Even all of eternity with her wouldn't be enough, he felt.

But it was right now that he wondered whether or not she felt the exact same way he did. Maybe she was feeling nuisanced by him. The thought made his head pound. Once again, he was praying to God. But this time, it was that the above reason she was upset with him wasn't the answer.

Garrett closed his eyes. For once, he wished that he were Edward Cullen. He had a great wife and a beautiful baby girl. Well, that daughter was no longer exactly what you'd call a baby anymore, since she looked the part of a 7 year old at age one and a half. He had wonderful brothers and sisters. And, what Garrett coveted most at the moment, he could read peoples' minds. If he could get into Kate's head for but a second, just to listen to her thinking of what he did wrong, he could try his hardest to fix it before his world came crumbling down. Because Kate was his world. His stomach churned slightly at the thought.

But wishing wouldn't get him Edward's super-power. He would never have a super-power. Maybe that's what Kate wanted. Maybe she preferred someone with an unnatural ability. Maybe she wanted to be with someone who was just as special as she was. Maybe…just maybe…she didn't want to be with him anymore.

Garrett's eyes flew open and he hissed through his teeth.

"Garrett?" he heard Kate ask. In half a second, he was on the other side of the field, his fists clenched, his chest heaving, and his chin pressed to his chest so he was just barely looking at Kate from under his eyelids. He felt his anger flare up higher than it had ever went.

He watched Kate carefully as she stood up and dusted her hands on her pants before starting to walk over to him. He hissed again, making sure that she knew not to come any closer.

She just kept walking towards him.

Finally she reached him. He could have crushed himself his fists were so tightly closed. She laid a hand on his rock-hard shoulder. He trembled and shook as his anger spiked again.

"Garrett?" Kate asked again, her voice but a whisper this time. A sweet, pure whisper that sounded hurt and confused. Garrett felt himself soften. Slowly, his muscles unclenched and he let out a breath. Turning to look at Kate, he felt his heart, or rather if he'd had a heart, smash into pieces.

She looked confused and more hurt than he had ever seen anyone, human or immortal. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back. She gripped his hand and stepped closer to him. His eyes opened and looked down at her. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. He gripped her hand back and leaned down to kiss her forehead, but stopped about a centimeter away. He held that position for another minute or so before pulling away slowly, a fear that he had just ruined them striking every piece of him.

Kate cocked her head to the side in confusion again. Garrett sighed and pulled his hand away.

When he had been human, he had lived during the period of the Revolutionary War, where his father had been shot to death by several drunken British soldiers. It had been up to him to take care of his mother and three sisters. He never cried, even at his fathers' funeral, though he had desperately wanted to. He felt the need to stay strong for his sisters and his mother. He was the new head of the family. He had to keep his place. He had to protect them from everything. He couldn't cry. Crying meant that you were weak. He wasn't allowed to be weak. Ever. He wouldn't allow it.

Garrett never cried, but he felt a strong need to now. He never thought he would've wanted to cry, but he did now. Seeing Kate like this; it killed him. Thinking the thoughts that he was; those killed him too. Thinking that Kate didn't want him. Thinking that he couldn't kiss her ever again because she might be annoyed by it. Thinking that he was better off leaving now before he really lost himself in her eyes.

He turned his head away from Kate and stepped back. He couldn't look at her. It hurt too much now. He had never before felt rejected. He didn't like this odd feeling. It wasn't comforting. He had never felt like this around Kate before. He had never felt rejection.

Kate shook her head and covered the space between them, and grabbed onto his hand while looking up at him with wide eyes. "Garrett, please don't go."

Garrett's eyes met hers, and he was lost. He no longer had the power to look away or close his eyes. His eyes were glued to hers. He stared at her while he thought of something to say.

"What makes you think I would leave?"

Kate blinked at him before sighing and squeezing his hand harder. "Why did you run away from me? Why are you so upset? What did I do…?" Her questions trailed off as Garrett hit her hand away and took a few steps backward, pointing at her accusingly.

"I could ask you the same question, Kate. What did I do?! Why do you seem so upset? Why won't you talk to me? Why aren't you happy? If there's something you want to tell me, do it now," he told her, the anger in his voice now deceased.

Kate stared at him and was quiet for a moment. "You didn't do anything. Why would you think that you did something wrong?"

"I didn't do anything wrong?" Garrett asked, lowering his hand and knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. Kate smiled and shook her head. She took a step closer, but stopped.

"No, of course not. Why would you think such things?" she asked, taking another slow step forward before stopping, still several yards away.

"Because…well, because…you're not happy," he told her, not really sure why he thought she was unhappy. She just was.

Kate took another step closer. "I'm with you. I couldn't possibly be unhappy." She closed another foot between the two.

"But…then why did you say 'Nope. This is fine.' like you really didn't want to be here?" Garrett asked, his confusion growing.

"I just…" Kate stopped walking towards him and looked at him. "I want…more."

She sounded unsure as she said it. Garrett wasn't sure what she meant. They hadn't gone farther than just talking or making-out, if she meant she wanted more than the making-out part. Garrett gave her an uneasy look. He never really thought Kate was like that.

Kate's eyes widened and she took three quick steps closer. Garrett stepped back once, surprised by the quick, fluid motion. "No, no, Garrett, I didn't mean it like that! Gosh, no. I meant…Garrett, I know that asking this question is stupid, but…do you love me?"

Garrett blinked at her. He was so lost. So lost. He was sure they weren't on the same page anymore. He wasn't even sure what she was talking about.

Kate's eyes closed. "It's…okay if you don't…"

"No, no, I'm sorry. What was the question? I wasn't paying close enough attention," Garrett told her, taking two steps toward her. They were maybe six feet apart now. Kate sighed at him, but smiled slightly.

"The question was…do you love me?" Kate winced as she said the words. She hated asking him this. She felt so needy, so clingy. But she couldn't help it. She wanted to know. She _needed_ to know.

"Of course. Why? Do you think I don't?" Garrett asked, the confusion coming back. This was hard for him. He had never told a girl that he loved her before. And then she was adding in all this extra stuff. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Can you say it to me?" Kate asked eagerly. She was sure he would have said no.

"Is that what you want? For me to tell you that I love you?" Garrett asked her, still confused. Why couldn't she have just started with that? Why did she have to add in all the extra confusion? He was so confused. He really was. He felt dizzy. He didn't see Kate nod her head, eager to hear him say those words straight to her. Garrett's confusion hit an all-time high. He rested his head against his hand.

"Okay, Kate, can you please, please just tell me exactly what you want from me? I'm just…I'm so confused, Katy. Give me a script if you want me to, and I'll read it to you, but I am just…so…confused right now…" Garrett told her, his head starting to spin faster. He heard Kate giggle and he looked up. She looked fuzzy, but he was sure that she was closer than she was before. He felt her grab his hand and the world started to stop spinning.

"Okay. There are a couple of things. First, tell me that you love me, if you really do," Kate told him, staring up at him. He was cute when he was confused. She would have to confuse him more often.

"Okay, fine. I love you, Kate. I love you, more than anything in the world. You're like…you're like the blood I drink. I _need_ it. I need you in the same way." Garrett felt proud of himself. He felt like he had gotten something off of his chest. Something that he had been holding back for a long time. And he no longer felt dizzy.

Kate stared at Garrett and gulped. She hadn't expected him to go that deep. He wasn't much the romantic sort. He hardly even noticed when she tried to seduce him in any way just because she felt like it.

"Wow." That was all she could muster. That was all that came out. It was her turn to feel dizzy as Garrett beamed down at her.

"Do you love me, too?" he asked her, hoping that she would say yes. Kate nodded. He leaned down to her ear, tucking a stray lock behind her ear and then kissing her earlobe. "Say it."

"I love you, Garrett. The same way you love me." Her head spun. Now she knew how Garrett felt. She took back what she had said earlier. She wasn't going to confuse him ever again. It would feel too much like revenge, and she didn't want revenge on Garrett.

Kate gasped slightly as Garrett wrapped his large arms around her waist and kissed her cold, hard neck.

"What else do you want? I'll give you anything, Katy," he growled to her before nibbling at her neck. Even though she knew she didn't _have_ to breathe, she couldn't help that her breath was coming out in short, quick pants, sounding like she was desperate for air. She tried to calm herself, but it really didn't help anything. Finally, she just chose to suck in a big breath and hold it in. That worked. Until she felt Garrett bite her in probably one of the best ways possible. Her moan echoed off all the walls of the field, off all the trees, all the mountains, off the ground, and up towards the stars.

She pushed him away. "Stop." She pointed an accusing finger at him and he laughed, his shoulders bouncing, his eyes twinkling, and his head thrown back.

"Okay, fine. What do you want?" Garrett asked, looking down at the now-smiling Kate.

Her smile faded instantly. Any means of happiness and reasons to laugh were gone. This was serious business. She almost didn't want to ask Garrett, but she knew that _she_ wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Didn't he want the same? Didn't he love her enough?

"I just…I don't think…I should ask," Kate told him, looking down and trying to ignore his strong gaze. She stammered. She really didn't know how to put it. It was like a first date. You want the guy to ask you out, not the other way around. Except this was bigger than a first date. Much bigger.

"Come on, Katy. You've always been able to ask and tell me anything. What makes this time so different?" Garrett asked. Kate realized that he made a point, so she decided to say it while she still had the nerve.

"Garrett, if you love me, why haven't you proposed yet?" Kate almost screamed the words. It's not like she were talking over anything, but the only way to get the words out was if she said them loud enough. As soon as the words were out, she breathed a sigh of relief. At the same moment, Garrett jumped back 8 feet and felt the world start to spin a lot more than it had been ten minutes ago. He groaned at the pain and the agony this stupid dizzy spell was bringing him.

Without another thought, he laid down in the grass right where he was.

"Garrett, what are you doing?" Kate asked him, listening to him groan and watching him lay there like a helpless puppy that had just been kicked.

"Ugh. I decided to lie down so I didn't fall over. I feel very, very dizzy again. It's even worse than…ugh…last time," Garrett informed her, pressing his hands against his head.

"See Garrett? This is why I didn't want to tell you. I should've just kept it to myself," Kate told him, folding her arms over her chest. Garrett smiled up at her.

"Come here," he told her, patting the patch of grass next to him. She approached him slowly, unsure of what he would do. She sat down and looked at him. "All the way. Lay down." He pushed her back slowly. She leaned into his touch as he stroked her cheek. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"I love you, Katy. This is one of the many reasons. You rush everything. Everything has to be done in a hurry, and everything needs to be done right the first time. If it's not, you make a big deal of nothing. Why can't you just relax?" Garrett asked her, still stroking her cheek slowly.

Kate was taken aback by this. She did not rush everything. What was he talking about?

For once, Garrett knew exactly what she was thinking. He grinned. "Yes, you rush everything, and you do whatever it takes to get it done. You can be bossy, annoying, and rude. Strangely, more of the reasons I love you." Kate smiled at him. "You have all of eternity to get that stuff done. Same with this. Why does it have to be right away? Why do you act on impulse? I'm still going to be here a million years from now…"

"A million years?!" Kate squawked, not believing what she was hearing. That was forever by itself!

"I told you, that I would follow you anywhere. And I am going to do just that. Relax," Garrett told her. She was about to reply, but she felt Garrett's lips on her own. Instantly she was busy and forgot her complaints. She sighed sadly when he pulled away.

"Garrett, please? Please?" Kate begged. She clasped her hands together and begged him. "Please?"

"Please what? If you mean please as in 'Please don't confuse me again, Kate,' then I agree with you one hundred percent," Garrett told her, a mocking and joking tone in his voice. She smiled.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. It was so peaceful. She never wanted to get up. She sighed happily.

"What do you want, Katy? Tell me exactly what you want, and I'll give it to you," Garrett told her, his chest rising and falling as he spoke. She smiled and looked up at him. He looked at her expectantly. She smiled and scooted closer to his face. She kissed him softly, breathing against his lips. When she pulled away, he looked at her dubiously. She giggled and pecked at his lips repeatedly for a few seconds.

"I already have what I want. I'm just saying that I want to know that it'll be here forever," she told him, gripping his T-shirt. He sighed.

"Me? You want me? Of all the nice things in this world I could give you, me?" he asked. She nodded.

"Garrett, sweetie, I don't care if we don't get married for five dozen _centuries_. I just want you to propose. Please?" she asked him, a pleading look on her face. He grinned and sat up.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Communication, baby, that's all it takes. Seriously. Just like this, from now on. Stop confusing me, and just be upfront about it. You want me to propose to you that bad? Fine. I will. Stand up," he told her. She did as he said, unsure of what he was planning. She waited for him to stand, and she gazed at the stars while he did. He cleared his throat and she looked down.

She gasped as she saw him on one knee, with a gorgeous diamond ring in his hand. The diamond was huge. It was the size of a golf ball at least. "Garrett."

He grinned at her and nodded. "Yea. I've had this for a while, actually. Sorry, it's brand new. I'm not as romantic as Edward, giving you my mothers' ring. I don't have anything of my mothers to offer you, but I was hoping that I could just give you the next best thing instead."

Kate nodded, her eyes still glued to the ring. That was for her? That rock was more of a monster than she was! It was gossanous! She wished she could cry.

"I've been planning this for a long time anyway. I didn't think it would be this soon, but with you, I get the things I least expect. I carry it around with me for confidence. I don't know why, so don't ask," Garrett told her, looking at the ring. He smiled. "I can see myself in this thing."

Kate nodded and felt something wet on her cheek. She reached up. A tear was there. She left it there, liking the fact that she could still cry on occasions like this. She had never tried to cry as a vampire before because she was sure you couldn't.

"Kate, I love you. Obviously. I love you more than the world. You're the only thing that's really worth living for. Being a vampire, you don't have much you can do. It's not like you can sleep in, or sit on the couch all day eating junk food. We can't do either in the first place! Okay, right, sorry. Getting off the task at hand here.

"I love you, Kate. It really does feel good to say. I could never say it enough times. You've changed me. Knowing you for only a year I feel as if life is complete. I love you, I love you, I love you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, Kate. Forever and always. That will be our phrase. I want you to marry me. Kate, will you please marry me? Please?"

Kate stared at Garrett. He looked up at her, praying she'd say yes. Why he was praying, who knows.

"Of course I will Garrett. I love you. I always will. Forever and always."

With that, Garrett slipped the ring on her finger steadily, picked her up, kissed her cheek, and spun her around. Kate laughed joyously.

They heard thunder crack and in two seconds they were drenched. They both laughed as they kissed each other passionately in the rain.

Not all good things can last forever, like a cloud-free night.

So it's a good thing that Kate and Garrett can.


End file.
